Justice Society of America (New Earth)
"For America and Democracy!" ::--'JSA battle cry' Official Team Names: The Justice Society of America Team Nicknames: JSA Former Team Aliases: The Justice Battalion; The Super-Squad Other Current Team Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Team Status: Active Team Identity: Public; The team is publically regarded as the world's first Super-hero group in the DC universes of Earth-Two and the current primary Earth Base of Operations: New York City; Formerly Gotham City; formerly Civic City; formerly Capitol City Organization Team Leader: Mister Terrific (Michael Holt); Formerly Flash (Jay Garrick), Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Hawkman (Carter Hall); Sand Active Members: Damage, Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross), Flash (Jay Garrick), Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Hourman (Rick Tyler), Liberty Belle (Jesse Chambers), Maxine Hunkel, Mister Terrific (Michael Holt), Obsidian, Power Girl, Sandman (Sanderson Hawkins), Stargirl, Starman, Wildcat (Ted Grant) Former Members: Atom (Al Pratt), Atom-Smasher (Albert Rothstein), Black Adam, Black Canary (Dinah Drake Lance), Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance), Captain Marvel,Crimson Avenger III, Doctor Fate (Hector Hall), Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson), Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider), Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders Hall), Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders), Hawkman (Carter Hall), Hourman (Matthew Tyler), Hourman (Rex Tyler), Icicle (Cameron Mahkent), Miss America, Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane), Red Tornado (John Smith), Sandman (Wesley Dodds), Skyman, Spectre (Jim Corrigan), Starman (Jack Knight), Starman (Ted Knight), JJ Thunder, Johnny Thunder, Wonder Woman (Hippolyta) Known Allies: All-Star Squadron, Red Tornado (Ma Hunkel), Justice League of America, Infinity, Inc. Known Enemies: Injustice Society, Per Degaton, Mordru, Johnny Sorrow, many others Origin Pre-Crisis Post-Crisis Place of Formation: The White House, Washington D.C. First Appearance: Historic: All-Star Comics #3 (Winter, 1940) in canon as Earth-Two team specific: Justice League of America #21 (Aug 1963) Armageddon: Inferno #4 Earth reformatted Origin: DC Special #29; Secret Origins (Volume 2) #31 History Formation In November of 1940, German Chancellor Adolph Hitler acquired a powerful mystic weapon known as the Spear of Destiny. With it, he intended on manipulating its power to dominate all of Europe. A British officer named Smythe learned of Hitler's plans and informed American president, Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Roosevelt, pressured by Congress to maintain an isolationist stance, refused to openly involve the United States in England's war with Germany. Instead, he selected two "Mystery Men" from a top-secret dossier to use as civilian agents against Hitler's forces – the Flash and the Green Lantern. Summoning both men to a special office in Gotham City, Agent Smythe outlined the nature of their mission and told them to fly to McMurdie Castle in Scotland. McMurdie was the site of a special Nazi operation led by an officer named Major Streicher. Streicher's scientists developed a giant robot, known as the Mordmaschine (the Murder Machine). Arriving at the Nazi keep, the Murder Machine proved more powerful than either of the heroes expected and it quickly incapacitated them. Streicher sent the Flash and Green Lantern's unconscious bodies to Berlin, Germany – a gift for the Führer. Prostrating before the ranks of the German Army, Hitler proudly displayed the captive heroes before the masses. He then used the Spear of Destiny to conjure an army of Norse Valkyrie. The Valkyries were to act as escorts for a prototype long-range bomber that targeted Washington D.C. Green Lantern and the Flash broke free of their bonds and fought the Valkyries, but were unable to prevent the bomber from taking off. Meanwhile, the sorcerer known as Doctor Fate discovered that Hitler was in possession of the Spear of Destiny. He knew that such a weapon in the hands of a tyrant could only spell destruction for the entire world. Perceiving an imminent Nazi invasion of England, Doctor Fate enlisted the aid of other so-called Mystery Men including, the Atom, Hawkman, Hourman and the Spectre. Fate's magic teleported the heroes to the White Cliffs of Dover where they assisted the British soldiers in fighting off the Nazi hordes. The Spectre single-handedly demolished a fleet of Nazi warships. With England's shores temporarily safe from enemy attack, the heroes met up with the Flash and Green Lantern, who in turn warned them of the bomber attack on Washington. They followed the plane back towards the United States, and Green Lantern succeeded in destroying it with his ring before it could deploy its deadly payload. However, one of the Valkyries, a warrior named Gudra, managed to evade capture and snuck into the White House. She burst into the Oval Office with the intent of assassinating President Roosevelt. The Atom leapt to his defense, deflecting Gudra's spear, but his heroism proved futile, as Gudra struck again, plunging her weapon into Roosevelt's chest, killing him. Horrified at witnessing the death of such an important American statesman, the Spectre pleaded with the Voice of God to resurrect him. The Voice agreed, but gave warning that Roosevelt was fated to die once more, on the eve of his nation's victory over the Axis powers. Roosevelt revived, and neither he nor the other assembled heroes possessed any knowledge of the President's passing brush with death. Recognizing that American involvement in Europe was inevitable, President Roosevelt suggested that the heroes should marshal their forces into a cohesive fighting unit aimed at protecting America's home front. Thus, they became known as the Justice Society of America. Secret Origins (Volume 2) #31 The Early Years By early 1941, the Justice Society of America had established themselves at a secret hotel room located in Capitol City. Initially, the team was not directly involved in the war against the Axis threat, but they continued to serve the cause by routing out Nazi agents at home, frequently collaborating with the F.B.I. In one of their first recorded missions, the JSA confounded the efforts of Fritz Klaver, a Nazi collaborator who had led a 5th column organization known as the Grey Shirts. All-Star Comics #4 They also fought up against various non-powered crime figures such as the racketeer Mister X, and the criminal scientist, Professor Alba. By mid 1941, the JSA roster already began to change and evolve. The Flash stepped down as team chairman, preferring instead an honorary position with the team. All-Star Comics #6 Johnny Thunder was officially inducted into the ranks, followed shortly by Doctor Mid-Nite and Starman. All-Star Comics #6-All-Star Comics #8 On December 7th, 1941, Imperial Japan launched a massive sneak attack against an American military base in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. This single incident galvanized America's commitment towards the war. As such, President Roosevelt, re-christened the Justice Society as the Justice Battalion for the duration of the conflict. The team functioned as an extended arm of the All-Star Squadron, a massive assemblage of super-heroes dedicated towards preserving the ideals of democracy. ...MORE TO COME... Disbanding In 1951, Per Degaton embarked upon a scheme to shatter the Justice Society of America once and for all. Operating from behind the scenes, he manipulated several high-ranking members of the Federal government into believing that the JSA had ties to communism. A special inquest convened and the JSA appeared before the House of Un-American Activities Commission (H.U.A.C.). After a lengthy hearing, the committee members demanded that the JSA members reveal their secret identities to the general public. The Spectre (in a showy display of power) vehemently argued on behalf of his colleagues, citing that without their secret identities, they would become targets for enemy agents across the globe. Unwilling to reveal their true faces, the Justice Society instead elected to disband. The public however, never lost faith in their heroes. Adventure Comics #466 Several members of the JSA continued to operate within the public sector. Starman shared in several adventures with Black Canary, during which, the two carried on a brief affair. JLA: Year One Eventually, the death of his wife, Doris Lee, caused a complete mental breakdown, and he was forced to give up the mantle of Starman for good. Starman (Volume 2) #77 Former colleague, Charles McNider, having retired his alter ego of Doctor Mid-Nite, briefly carried on the Starman name for a short period in 1951. Note: the role of Starman was also carried on by Ted's future son, David Knight, who traveled backwards in time from the point of his own death in 1994 to the year 1951. Green Lantern, committed to staying out of the public spotlight, devoted his time towards his career, eventually becoming the President of the Gotham Broadcasting Company. At one point, he became involved with a woman named Alyx Florin, whom he eventually married. Only later did he discover that Alyx was secretly the villainess known as Thorn. Through her, Alan sired two children, the future Infinity, Inc. members, Jade and Obisidian. Hawkman and Hawkgirl eventually wed, and furthered their archaeological careers. During one of their adventures, they traveled to the mystical kingdom of Feithera where they eventually became the guardians of a young Avian named Norda. They also had their own child, Hector, who, like Norda, would one day join the ranks of Infinity, Inc. Al Pratt married his college sweetheart, Mary James, and retired in Civic City. Al became the godfather to Albert Rothstein, the grandson of his late friend, Terry Curtis. ... MORE TO COME ... Revival COMING SOON! The Crisis COMING SOON! The Return There were several key events which heralded the return of the Justice Society of America. The first took place during the final stages of the Zero Hour event. Moments before he was fated to die, Hourman was visited by his android descendent from the 853rd century. The android Hourman, who carried the genetic markers of the Tyler family line within his biosoftware froze time long enough to show Rex Tyler a vision of the future. In his vision, he witnessed the reformation of the Justice Society of America, uniting seasoned veterans with aspiring hopefuls. He died content with the knowledge that the legacy of the JSA would live on. Zero Hour #2All-Star Comics (Volume 2) #2 The second event centered around a fifteen-year-old boy named Jakeem Williams. A child of prophecy, Jakeem was born in the seventh hour, of the seventh day, in the seventh month of a year ending in the number seven. As such, Jakeem (or J.J.) inherited the power of the Bahdnesian Thunderbolt known as Yz; the same Thunderbolt that was bonded to Johnny Thunder decades past. A water sprite from the 5th Dimension known as Qwsp manipulated events causing two Genie Princes of the 5th Dimension, Yz and Lkz, to battle one another, using Earth as their battlefield. The JLA were the first to respond to the emergency, and they enlisted the aid of the Justice Society due to their past affiliation with the Thunderbolt. While the JLA (with the help of Captain Marvel) managed to halt the calamity, the Justice Society protected the streets of chaos-torn Keystone City. Two events of significance happened at this time. Firstly, Sentinel managed to use the Green Flame of Life to free the Spectre from imprisonment in the Astral Boundary, and second, the Justice Society discovered that their longtime teammate, Wildcat, possessed the ability to return from the dead. Moments after suffering a fatal magic blast at the hands of Qwsp, Ted Grant rose from the ground as if nothing had happened. Like the cats of ancient myth, Ted literally possessed nine lives. Following this adventure, Jay Garrick took it upon himself to watch over J.J. Thunder to make sure that he harnessed the power of the Thunderbolt responsibly. JLA: Crisis Times Five; issues 28-31 The event that led to the official reformation of the Justice Society involved the death of one of their oldest members. Wesley Dodds, the original Sandman had a dream, which foresaw the birth of the next inheritor of the mantle of Doctor Fate. He knew that this child of destiny would bear the mark of the Ankh on his right arm, and that his very existence made him a target of great danger. The sorcerer known as Mordru coveted supreme power, and engaged upon a bloody crusade to destroy the agents of order. On his journey, he slew several mystical agents including Jared Stevens and Kid Eternity. He confronted Wes Dodds on Mt. Kalaish in Western Tibet, and attempted to wrest the knowledge of the child’s whereabouts from him. Throwing himself from the peak of the mountain, Wes never gave up the identity of the Fate child. JSA Secret Files and Origins #1 Sanderson Hawkins, the man once known as Sandy the Golden Boy, learned of Wes' death through a dream, and knew that he had thus inherited his mentor's gift for prophetic dreaming. Surviving JSA members gathered at the Dodds estate to pay their respects, and the team committed themselves towards saving the Fate child. The lineup consisted of seasoned heroes such as Sentinel, the Flash, Wonder Woman and Wildcat, but also included younger legacy heroes such as Starman (Jack Knight), Nuklon (now calling himself Atom Smasher), the Hourman android, a new Hawkgirl and a new Star-Spangled Kid. Former JLA member Black Canary also joined the group in honor of her late mother. The JSA scoured the globe in search of the child, and even worked alongside Golden Age adventurers such as the Scarab, Speed Saunders and the ghost of Kent Nelson – the original Doctor Fate. Mordru summoned the undead Sons of Anubis to fight the heroes, but he could not prevent the Fate child from being born. Hector Hall, late of Infinity, Inc., had died and been trapped in the other-dimensional world known as the Dreaming. His spirit reincarnated itself into an infant body, whereupon he mystically aged himself to adulthood so that he could wield the powers of Doctor Fate. After a dramatic battle with Mordru, Doctor Fate trapped the sorcerer inside the Amulet of Anubis. JSA #4 With a new team assembled and ready for action, the only decisions left to be made were: who was to lead them, and where would they congregate? Sanderson Hawkins, now calling himself Sand, became the first chairman of the reborn Justice Society. One of his first initiatives as chairman was to establish a permanent base of operations. He hired architect John Stewart to refurbish Wesley Dodds' old family mansion in New York City. The JSA used the mansion as not only their new headquarters, but also as a museum commemorating the legacy of the brave men and women who helped to forge the Golden Age of heroes.JSA #5 Modern Team COMING SOON! 52 In 52 the comic, a withered and aged Justice Society is seen at their Metropolis Headquarters during Lex Luthor's Thanksgiving Parade, featuring Luthor's new Infinity, Inc. The "team" includes Green Lantern Alan Scott, Wildcat Ted Grant, and the Jay Garrick incarnation of the Flash. Statistics Total Members: Total number of members unknown Total Allies: Total number of allies unknown Total Enemies: Total number of enemies unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: Throughout the years, the members of the Justice Society have employed various means of transportation. In many cases, members could be found flying inside of Wonder Woman's invisible robot plane. In other situations, Green Lantern would create a giant force-field bubble with his power ring and tow team members through the air as he flew. A few of the JSA members, such as the Spectre and the Flash could travel by way of their own unique powers. The JSA of the modern era, under the leadership of Sand, used a custom-designed hover-jet called the Steel Eagle. The Eagle was designed and built by JSA reserve member, Pat Dugan. Weapons: Collectively, the JSA did not generally employ many weapons. Individual members however, were known to use various weapons and gadgets as part of their crime-fighting identity. Hawkman used a wide variety of ancient melee weapons. Sandman used a gas-gun to render opponents unconscious. Green Lantern owned a distinctive Green Lantern Ring. Doctor Mid-Nite carried a pack of Blackout Bombs. Starman and Stargirl used different variations of the Cosmic Rod, and Wonder Woman used a magical golden lasso to ensnare opponents. Notes * The Justice Society of America was created by writer Gardner Fox and editor Sheldon Mayer. * In Earth-Two continuity, Superman and Batman were considered founding (though honorary) members of the Justice Society. Although invited, they were unable to attend the first official team meeting, owing largely to their commitments within their respective cities. Superman and Batman only rarely appeared in All-Star Comics. :Superman in # All-Star Comics #7 and All-Star Comics #36 and Batman in # All-Star Comics #7, All-Star Comics #8 cameo in Hop Harrigan illustrated text story. All-Star Comics #8 and All-Star Comics #36. It was these appearances that mandated the later creation of the matching seperate Earth dimensional counterparts to explain how Superman and Batman were able to exist in the two different time frames and later seperate Earthes Trivia * The 1985 limited series, America vs. the Justice Society, recapped many of the Justice Society's adventures from All-Star Comics through a series of flashbacks. Recommended Readings * All-Star Squadron * JSA * JSA All-Stars * JSA Classified * JSA: Strange Adventures * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) Related Articles * Justice Society of America members list * Justice Society of America Reserves list * Justice Society of America villains list * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Earth-Two External Links * Justice Society of America article at Wikipedia * Justice Society of America article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Justice Society of America article at the Hembeck Files * DrakeSix's Justice Society of America Web Site * JSA: Fact File * JSA Chronology References ---- Category:Active Teams Category:Justice Society of America